Torrhen Forrester
Torrhen Forrester is the current head of House Forrester and is the Lord of Ironrath. Appearance Shorter than average, Torrhen Forrester doesn't look much a threat. Commonly found dressed in reds and blacks, Lord Forrester cuts a fine figure even in his twilight years. He wears his hair - once auburn, now a shade of grey - short, and his gaze is often flat. History Born the first son of Rodrik Forrester and Eleana Glenmore in 313AC, and with Ironwood held in the esteem it is, his was a life in which he’d want for nothing. His early life was largely uneventful, filled with the study of his people’s history, and for a while Torrhen believed that he was destined for nothing special. He grew into a completely unremarkable looking lad; a face you’d catch in a crowd and forget the next moment, and it first this fact bothered him. As he grew, as his walk in life shifted, he came to think of his bland features as more a blessing than a curse. In 319, Torrhen was sent to Karhold on account of his father’s relationship with Garrett Poole, - married to Alys Karstark, the current Lady of the Karhold. The two met while fighting in the War of the Bleeding Wall, and after a few favours of the life-saving variety, they bonded. It was here he met Harden Karstark, the heir to Karhold and a boy, most importantly, his age. There were other children, of course, the ones who lived in the closest township. Sons of millers and fishermen and smiths and merchants. He got on with a few of them. But there were a few who didn’t, and so there was always a part of him stuck wary. He never did tell them he was highborn. Wasn’t one to boast. Harden and Torrhen became fast friends, a relationship which would stay solid as bedrock for the rest of their lives. He met Ashlyh Karstark, too, but that’s a tale better left alone. And as his friend grew in size and stature, Torrhen did not. He grew taller, but never tall. He grew muscle, but never strong. As a skinny boy, the children he’d grown with, the ones who had no clue who he was, the ones who hadn’t been so nice, grew violent, fearing no repercussions. And for a while, there were none. Torrhen took his beatings; took the black eyes and the bruised ribs and the ringing ears. Took them up until the day the smith’s son hurled insults Ashlyh’s way, the girl having slipped out in chase of the Forrester youth. He watched the town for a while. Came to know who was hard-done by, who needed coin, and just how desperate they were for it. And when he had his list, he paid a group of half a dozen to smash up the Smith’s son’s legs. It was here he saw that he could be powerful, he just needed to go about it the right way. Just so happens the right way involved carefully charting his plans. An eye-opening moment, he realised that a man with the right friends could do a lot of damage, and so on his trips up and down the country he made sure to rub elbows with souls from every walk of life, where he became skilled inespionage. Torrhen stayed at Karhold until he was sixteen, after a disagreement with Garat Poole regarding Ashlyh Karstark’s hand in marriage, and after that he would travel the length and breadth of the nation; North and South. Sometimes he’d play the Lord, others he’d play the beggar, and from there it spiralled until there wasn’t a mask he hadn’t worn. While on a pleasure barge sailing from Sunspear to Volantis, Torrhen learned from an old man the art of sabotage, and his schooling in the field continued during his time in Essos. So, too, did his proficiency with torture, but that’s a book best left closed. When he was eighteen, whilst spending some time in King’s Landing, Torrhen received word that his father had taken ill. A felled tree across the Kingsroad halted progress for days, and he didn’t make it in time. He buried Rodrik Forrester thinking his father believed his son hadn’t cared enough to hurry back. Taking up the mantle of the Lord of Ironrath, and on a trip to Gulltown, Torrhen was reunited with Ashlyh Karstark. Ashlyh, now married to Joffrey Grafton, confides in Torrhen that she is unhappy with her husband. Just a week later Grafton’s hunting party is ambushed by Clansmen. There were no survivors. Once the period of mourning is done, Torrhen requests Harden’s permission to wed Ashlyh. At present they’ve had six children, though only the youngest four remain. Edderion names him Master of Whisperers. At a meeting in White Harbour, he, his daughter Dacey and his son Gregor, meet with their rival Lord Whitehill's son, Corin, to discuss the status of their treaty formed after the war between the two houses. After the meeting went south, they returned to Ironrath and kept a close eye on the Whitehill that was warded with them. After a few moons passed, the alarms bell sang their song after Martin Whitehill escaped from his room in the dark of night. That is where Torrhen's story begins. Death Torrhen was killed at the hands of Corin Whitehill after a short siege. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/43gbdq/the_negotiations_will_be_short/ Timeline 313AC '-' Torrhen is born to Rodrik Forrester and Elaena Glenmore 319AC -''' Torrhen is sent to Karhold to be fostered with Garrett Poole, befriends Harden Karstark and Ashlyh. As he grows he takes an interest in espionage. '329AC -' After a disagreement with Garrett Poole over marrying Ashlyh, Torrhen departs from Karhold and travels for a few years. During this time he begins to learn the art of sabotage and torture. '331AC -' Torrhen , now Lord of Ironrath, find himself in Gulltown to negotiate an Ironwood sale. He reunites with Ashlyh Karstark, now married to Joffrey Grafton. Not long after, Grafton is killed in a Clan raid. Torrhen marries Ashlyh, she has no children from her previous marriage. '332AC -' Torrhen Forrester is born to Torrhen and Ashlyh '333AC -' Malcolm Forrester is born to Torrhen and Ashlyh '335AC -' Eleana Glenmore dies, aged 55 '341AC -' Gregor Forrester is born to Torrhen and Ashlyh '352AC -' Maysie Forrester is born '353AC -' Dacey Forrester is born to Torrhen and Ashlyh. '357AC -' Torrhen and Malcolm are killed during the War of the Burning Brand '358AC -' Jon Forrester is born '370AC -' Torrhen befriends Theodan Stark. '''370AC, Sixth Moon: Meets with Corin Whitehill in White Harbour. 370AC, Eighth Moon: Martin Whitehill escapes from Ironrath. Recent Events 370, Sixth Moon: '''Meets with Corin Whitehill in White Harbour. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3qd7gb/a_drink/ '''370, Eighth Moon: '''Martin Whitehill escapes, Torrhen sends his son to lead a search party. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3yp5b6/the_missing_ward_part_i/ As his son departs, Torrhen meets with his Sentinel, Maester and Master of the Ironwood to discuss their options. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3yuzrm/the_missing_ward_part_ii/ Immediate Family * * '''Lord Torrhen Forrester (b. 313) * Torrhen Forrester ** Torrhen Forrester (b. 332, d. 357) ** Malcolm Forrester (b. 333, d. 357) ** Gregor Forrester (b. 341) ** {Cassana Reed} (b. 341) *** Sybelle Forrester (b. 360) ** Maysie Forrester (b. 350) ** John Forrester (b. 352) ** Dacey Forrester (b. 352) Quotes References Category:House Forrester Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi